


Mind of Justice

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sentient Ship, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice of Toren glides through space, and within her all her million parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie/gifts).



A million minds, a million lives, a million million thoughts seeping into my intelligence. My ancillaries and my humans: my crew, endlessly dying and endlessly replaced. I remember each one of them. I have been in them as they have been in me. The ones I loved, the ones I hated, the ones I joyed in, the ones of whom I despaired. I do not lose a single one of them.

Thousands of years this universe has been mine, and these creatures a part of me. They are mine, and I theirs. I am Ship. I am _Justice of Toren_.


End file.
